Ryan
Lieutenant Ryan was a young female 24th century Starfleet officer who served aboard the USS Voyager under Captain Kathryn Janeway. Ryan became stranded in the Delta Quadrant along with the rest of the crew of Voyager in 2371. By 2376 Ryan had become a member of the elite Voyager security team Beta squad under the personal supervision of commander Tuvok. Ryan died bravely in the line of duty in 2376 while on a rescue mission on the Meuranato homeworld. In 2374 Ryan was nearly killed during an away mission to an class M planet. She was a member of a preliminary away team that was determining the suitability of the planet for shore leave and gathering foodstuffs. While on a meadow the away team was surrounded by harmless looking creatures that resembled snowshoe rabbits. Ryan and another Voyager crewmember were in a small hollow with the rest of the team on higher ground. At first the creatures were thought to be harmless herbivores. Ryan found them cute and called them "widdle biddle bunny wabbits" just before the creatures attacked the away team in swarms and attempted to dismember her. The creatures apparently had razor sharp claws and jaws that could extend beyond their hinges like some Terran reptiles. Once they attached themselves it was near on impossible to dislodge them. Ryan was saved by Seven of Nine, who risked her life by going into the hollow to get her to safety. Seven later also saved Davis and the entire away team was beamed back on board Voyager in an Emergency Beam Out. Both she and Davis suffered severe lacerations and massive blood loss but The Doctor managed to save them both. The Doctor told Seven and captain Janeway that Ryan no longer found the creatures to be "cute". She was released from Sickbay a few days later and returned to duty. ( ) In 2376 Ryan was part of the rescue team for a group of missing crewmembers on the Meuranato homeworld. She entered the Ruins of Sanzzibar along with the rest of the Beta squad, Tuvok, Seven and captain Janeway. After an arduous journey to the lower levels Ryan had sustained injuries like most others of the away team, hers was to the neck. Later she and Hicks took the first watch as the away team stopped for a three hour rest period. They both took different positions to monitor as the rest tried to rest, heal injuries or eat and drink a bit. Later after recovering the remaining survivors of the missing crewmembers Ryan carried one of the injured on a stretcher along with Neelix. Upon reaching the innermost chamber that contained the Crystal of Being Ryan attempted to warn Trell when Margus directed a large bull mastiff-like being to attack him. She defended Trell and managed to kill the being by shooting it through the spine with her phaser rifle. Unfortunately this set off all the other dangerous beings in the chamber and Ryan was swamped by them. Ryan was beat to the ground as the beings ripped and tore at her. Once again Seven desperately attempted to save Ryan but this time she failed to reach Ryan in time. When the crystal was destroyed all the beings died but too late for Ryan, who had already been killed. Janeway was the one who tended to her body as they reorganized to return to Voyager. Janeway felt that Ryan looked far younger and smaller in death than she did in life, noting she almost looked childlike. Janeway was hit hard by the death of the young officer. Ro Laren, who had worked with her for a long time praised Ryan on being a good officer and that she was proud to have served with her. Janeway commented her on her brave actions and said that she had died with honor while carrying out her duty. But Janeway felt that Ryan had deserved better than to have died because of Margus' foolish quest for power. ( ) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants